Camp Set
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: The war is over and when you read this 'Yellow Eyes' never happened So Percy and Thalia run away and meet the Egyptian gods in where Egypt but little do they know that Camp Set is the camp for demigods or legacies that were given a second chance at life and that it's also for the neglected
1. Chapter 1

If you read this story 'Yellow Eyes' never happened

The war had ended but in the process lost Leo, Travis, Clarisse, Chris, Malcom, Hazel, Will, Jason, Reyna, Drew, Jake, Harley, Nyssa, Dakota, Gwen, Pollux, Miranda, Katie, Mitchell, and Connor. Then last week I found out my mom was pregnant, I have a full blooded brother who is annoying as hell, and today I found out that Cara, and Nico were missing, and my mom, my unborn brother and sister (she was going to have twins), and Paul all died in a fire not to mention that my dad said that my brother Derek was his favorite child in the world and so all my friends but Thalia that were there neglected Thalia and so I packed my bags and went to the Nile river in Egypt with Thalia up in the air of Egypt.

**DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE IT? **


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia pov

Ok so right now I am hoovering above the Nile River when this figure appears underwater by Percy. I look to my right and a figure is next to me so I ask, "Who are you?"

"I am Nut the Egyptian goddess of the sky," she said "I see that you can fly."

"Yeah. My father was Zues"

"Was?"

"Well, he abandoned me when I needed him most by the way my name is Thalia."

"Well if you want I know a place were you can go just fallow me." As I fallowed her I looked below and saw Percy, a woman, two jakles one black and gold the other black and silver, a ghost dog, and two cloaked humans in a chariot with words in Greek, Egyptian, and English. My head snapped up when I heard a horn sound and the I saw gates that said 'Camp Set' in a lot of languages than I heard some one yell "Don't it's the chosen one's!"


	3. Chong

Hey people there is a show called Pit Bulls & Parolees and there is a Bulldog named Chong who had a sever case of cancer and a vet said it was not curable and so the episode that was on last night they took him into a new vet and they got rid of a basketball sized tumor so GO CHONG!


	4. Chapter 3

Percy pov

Underwater

When I was in the Nile I saw the figure of a man and he said, "Hello my name is Nun. Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson" well if he is breathing underwater then he is either a demigod or a god "used to be a son of Poseidon." I said

"Used to be?"

"He kind of abandoned me"

"Well how about I adopt you as my own son"

"Um okay" then he grabbed my hand and I looked up and saw Thalia and a girl floating above us. I looked to my right and saw two cloaked people in a chariot that was pulled by jakles and dogs. Then I heard a conch horn and somebody yell "DON'T THEY ARE THE CHOSEN ONE'S!" Then I looked in front of me saw a double door gate with the words 'Camp Set' across them and Nun opened the gates and the chariot, cloaked figures, Thalia, and I went inside.


	5. Chapter 4

Thalia pov

Okay right now my thoughts were 'the chosen ones?' When Percy, some random dude, and the two cloaked figures entered the gate we all expect Nut and the random dude gasped the place looked like ancient Egypt. Copies of pyramids, the great sphinx, tombs, buildings, even palaces. They were even colored kinda like blues, greens, and reds (from the real ancient Egypt shows I watch). Then I turned to my left and I saw a palace for Mut where the ancient Egyptians would have the festival of drunkenness. Now you might be thinking 'how do you know this?' I will tell you ANNABETH! She was sprouting facts all the time (that is why my user has Athena in it I am like a walking book of ancient Egypt.) I turned towards everybody and said, "Where are we and what are we doing here?"

"This is your knew home and ever sense you entered you have known how to speak the language of the ancient Egyptians." Nut said and I swear to Osiris that she read my mind 'cuz that is what I was thinking. "Thrones!" When Nut said thrones four twenty yearolds (is that a word?) came with one bronze, pure gold, silver, and a platinum and diamond. Then we were picked up and set on the thrones and we headed towards the palace.


	6. list of who is who

hey guys I know I would post yesterday but I got sidetracked and here is a list of who is who

Ultimate- Percy

Ultimatess ( I know it is not a word)- Thalia

Pharaoh- Nico

Pharaohess- Cara (look I am a spirit no rebirth)

Commander- Jason

Comanderess- Reyna (there will be Jeyna)

Leader- Leo

Leaderess- Hazel (Lazel to)

Master- Dakota

Masteress- Gwen

Ambassador- Bekendorf

Ambassadoress- Silena

Hunter- Will

Hunteress- Bianca

Fighter- Connor

Fighteress- Miranda

Warrior- Travis

Warrioress- Katie (Tratie to)

Alpha- Luke (he changed and is nice)

Alphaess- Nyssa

Beta- Michael

Betaess- Zoë

General- Mitchell

Generaless- Lou

Spy J- Jake

Spyess T- Taylor (OC not really in the story much daughter of Horus)

Spy 2L- Lee

Spyess 2K- Kayla (OC daughter of Thoth)

Spy 3P- Pollux

Spyess 3D- Drew

Spy 4C- Chris

Spyess 4C- Clariess

Extra

Strategist- Malcolm

Pup- June (daughter of Juno you will find out when they tour Camp Set)

CaraDaughterOfNemesis


	7. Chapter 5

Hey people preview

Nico

Nico and Cara were still together but Cara did not go for rebirth she was still a ghost so he was dating a ghost.

Months later

Camp Half-Blood was back to how it looked but with Roman cabins and an actual meeting place but since Cara died burning her ghost was like that and new campers would call her names so one night she and I got her chariot and ghost dogs and left for a camp called Camp Set that she told me about and we left.

At Camp Set talking to Set

Right now I am with Cara, Percy, and Thalia talking to Set I zoned out but then Set said "You girl" he pointed to Cara "You died right?"

"Yes sir" she replied

"You will remain as a shape shifting spirit." My jaw dropped I will have a ghost girlfriend forever "Oh yeah and now you guys are now immortal so good luck June come out and show Nico, Thalia, Cara, and Percy around please."


	8. Chapter 6

Percy

This girl about 11 years old comes out she has a linen v-neck dress on and one gold/brown braid down to her back her eyes reminded me of Hera. "This is June she is a daughter of Juno" Set said

"Hera had a kid?" I asked Set nodded

"She would be around three thousand years old this year. Now June Percy is Greek-"

"Not anymore"

"-son of Poseidon but was adopted by Nun. Nico was adopted by Osiris or will be, Cara has Anubis in her so just say she is a daughter of Anubis, and this is Thalia daughter of Nut okay? Now go show them around please and-" he whispered something in her ear.

"Okay well I am suppose to show you around so come along and you will get your titles" June said

"What titles?" Thalia asked

"You know like ranks and apparently master Set said that Percy is famous in the Greek world and that my mother switched you and a Roman places so you went to the Roman camp and the Roman went to your old camp." She said as we walked out of the building.

"And you know this how?" I asked

"Juno my mother always tells me her plans. Here you go"

"Whats this" Nico asked

"Your schedule" we all looked at them and we had the same classes at the same time. First we have **Battle Plans **were Thalia made a comment that you should remove me from that class then everybody busted up. Than we have **Learning Ancient Egypt, Gods and Goddesses, Monsters, Weapon Making, Potions and Spells, War Games (Sunday), Wall Climbing, Paintball (Everyday but group on Friday), Grand Theft 'Myth', Combat Training, Archery (Wednesday), and Capture the** Monster.

"Whats capture the monster?" I asked

"It's were there are four teams and one deadly monster and the teams have to capture the monster" June explained

"What about Grand theft myth?"

"There is a tamed 'Myth' and you have to rob some person then shove a person off the myth and ride away as fast as you can. Here we are." The building was beautiful four palaces with sidewalks to all buildings. One was green with waves, the next one blue with yellow lightning bolts, then a black one with skulls, then the last one just plain red.

"They are beautiful buildings but what about are ranks?" Cara asked

"Oh yeah here is the list of ranks that we also use as code names like mine is Pup so when in a different camp I go by Pup." We looked at the sheet I was the Highest with Thalia. Cara and Nico were second highest.

"Why are most of the girl ranks not actual words?" Thalia asked

"Because if you and Percy went to a different camp together than the campers would get confused. Look here comes Leader and Leaderess they will help you get settled in." Then June left in a thing of smoke while Leader and Leaderess came running to us.

Sorry if there are mistakes went swimming the whole day.


	9. Chapter 7

Thalia

Leader and Leaderess came to us and told us who lives what cabin. "Came with me" Leaderess said so we followed her.

"Don't forget about me" Leader said his voice sounded really familiar but I couldn't put a name to it.

"Ok fine you can- wait you have to grab the list without looking at it because most of them want to keep their identity a secret with Set just like us." Leader ran off grumbling about that he has to go get it.

"What list?" I asked after she showed us the paintball cage.

"It's a list of who is who for ranks." Leader came back with the list and we saw (PEOPLE IT'S THE LIST OF WHO IS WHO CHAPTER AND I AM TO LAZY TO REWRITE IT OKAY).

1,000 years later

Percy

Set called all the ranks to a meeting "Everybody listen up we need to go to New York because Gaea and the Titan are raising so pack your bags and let's go marching to it."

Annabeth

It has been 1,000 years since Percy, Nico, Cara, and Thalia left I am now married to Derek and it has been wonderful. All the survivors from the giant war were now immortal.

Time Skip Counselor Meeting

Today at the counselor meeting we had a new guest "Hello Camp Half-Blood as you all know Gaea, Titans, and Giants are once again raising and the campers at Camp Set are coming and stuff oh yeah a lot of campers have never had any contact with the outside world since they started and bye they should be here now." He disappeared into black darkness and around 34 people came out of another darkness with capes and what the ancient Egyptians wore the first four who were probably the leaders the one with the most medals pinned on his cape was wearing sea-green cape with waves. The girl next to him had a linen v-neck with lightening bolts on her cape and dress. The next boy wore black with skeletons. The last girl wore a sleeveless dress that was blue with jackles on her cape, dress, and necklace.

"Hello I am Ultimate son of Nun." Crap Egyptian gods we tossed all the books of Egyptian gods out.

"Ultimatess daughter of Nut."

"Pharaoh son of Osiris"

"Pharaohess daughter of Anubis" and so on. After they introduced who they were about 4,000 people all dressed in different colors.

Percy

Back at camp great but today the gods came and Apollo was trying to hit on a lot of girls he saw me "Hi I am Apollo the most awesomest god around"

"Um awesomest is not a word" I have gotten a whole lot smarter in the past 1,000 years.

"Whatever. I don't know your name"

"Ultimate" he held out his hand for a handshake it was weird seeing a hand out because I have not seen that happen in 1,000 years "hasn't Set taught you anything!" Then I ran toward the Chaos cabin. Why Chaos? Because Set is the Egyptian god of chaos. Then the conch horn sounded and it was time for dinner.


	10. Chapter 8

Thalia

At dinner there was a lot of talking about an outburst that Ultimate had. "Hey" Ultimate said sitting down next to me we gave each other a peck on the lips.

"Get a room!" Spyess T daughter of Horus shouted

"Spyess T you do that to Spy J all the time in front of the meetings so I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Ultimate and I said at the same time.

"Can't you guys not take a joke seriously" Spyess T said it was true ever since we were betrayed Ultimate and I have never not taken a joke not seriously. Apollo walked up to Spyess T who was examining her diamond wedding ring.

"Hey sweetheart I can make a bed for you and I to share forever" he said

"I AM MARRIED FOR GODS SAKE SO JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THIS TABLE OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE SOME PISSED OFF ANGRY FALCONS AFTER YOU SO JUST GO!" Spyess T yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Fine sweetie I will do you later." That snapped Spyess T she sent the Falcons after Apollo as he walked away.

"Well aren't they just a huge rainbow with lollipops and glitter." Somebody said but that was there mistake Per- Ultimate and I got really pissed off we now hate sarcasm plus it is not really allowed at camp so anyway Ultimate and I sent dark shadows that dragged him away.

"So what happened with you and Apollo?" I asked Ultimate

"Well he stuck his hand out for me to shake it but it has been years since I shook a gods hand so I yelled 'hasn't Set taught you anything?' Than I went towards our cabin then the conch horn blew and I came here to eat."After we finished eating Chiron said about how we will play Camp Set against Camp Half-Blood.

"Yeah like they are going to help I mean there leaders don't even show themselves and all the girls have made up names plus who names their kid Pup?" Derek said but he is going to get it Pup stepped foreword her cloak turning to goatskin "look like I am attired of an 11 year old plus I bet her parent is just minor"

"I will have you know my mom is Juno or Hera for you Greeks so you just called the queen of gods minor" Pup said taking her cloak off.

"Yeah because Hera is as minor as Nemesis" I sneaked a peak at the Pharaohess and she looked down right pissed like she was going to kill him immortal or not.

"Heroes! Heroines! Listen this is not the time to be arguing so please go to the campfire" Chiron said.

Campfire

The campfire was half way done but the Apollo cabin is also telling us how the campfire works out of the woman leaders I was the only one awake but I put my head on Ultimate's shoulder and fell asleep.

Percy

At the end of the campfire all the men who had either a wife or girlfriend carried her bridle style back. I lifted up Thalia in my arms and headed to the Chaos cabin.

It might be short but its like two in the morning here and yeah. CaraDaughterofNemesis out!


	11. Chapter 9

Hey guys the hotel has internet so here is a chapter

Annabeth

Those 'helpers' are really getting on my nerves plus it's only been a day and those 4 highest titles are sooooooooo dumb- wait the whole camp is I mean a _ghost?_ Who keeps a ghost for a high title. Anyway during breakfast the title people came up and that Ultimate dude spoke "Today we will be teaching you guys how to play Grand Theft 'Myth'" he used quotation marks on myth.

"Well first tell us who you are!" I shouted these people can't just fool with our camp schedule to bring in something new that sounded really stupid.

"It will only distract you. Anything else Ultimatess?"

"Yes. Instead of a campfire you will play paintball" Ultimatess said again they changed are schedule but they don't know that I have an invisibility hat.

Ultimate

I put on my cloak that had real moving waves before I went to go teach the Thoth- Athena cabin Grand Theft 'Myth' I kissed Ultimatess we would be having our wedding today but nooooo we have to be here with the people we thought were our friends teaching them. We moved the wedding to after the war then our honeymoon will be in the palace in the sky which is a beautiful palace right above Camp Set that Ultimatess designed fit for our wedding to. Long ago I helped her like heights but that was so long ago she now likes them. "Bye-" I looked around in her ear I whispered her name she did the same to me.

LINE BREAK

Once I got there I told them how to play and I moved them into the arena. I felt something sneak up on me I took out Destruction of Waves which is my new sword made from waves and is very destructive. I caught a shot with my vision that can make me see things that are invisible. Annabeth. I let out my on her and her dagger fell to the ground all around me her cabin was in shock

"Okay let's get on with this" I said I whistled and snowy a nice giant ass cat came out she is crossed between an Albino Lion and a Jackle who is pure white with dark as midnight eyes she pounced at me and started liking me I looked into her eyes for her to stop liking me because she is around seven feet tall (NOT standing up) to her pointed Jackle ears her gold collar shined and sparkled. Thalia and I got her as a pre-wedding. "Good girl" I scratched behind her ear. "Okay guys now the person you have to steal from. COME OUT PUP" Pup is usually the victim I don't know why she just is.

"Cat boy" some person said and Snowy growled and got ready to pounce

"Snowy no" I said very strictly and Snowy sat again "up" she sat up she is probably the fastest thing in the world. "You on the left go first" he stole from Pup who was looking somewhere else then jumped on Snowy and bolted out of the arena. It was like that for a long time then Annabeth's turn where she was just about to go on Snowy when she attacked her. Then Annabeth screamed as Snowy dropped her with Annabeth's right arm broken Snowy must have known that she once hurt Thalia and I. "Snowy" I groaned as she walked up to me I grabbed her leash and walked out as the children of Athena helped a bloody Annabeth to the infirmary. I got back to the Chaos cabin with Snowy.

"What happened?" Thalia asked looking at a red mouthed Snowy

"Well during Grand Theft 'Myth' it was Annabeth's turn and Snowy attacked her." Snowy shrunk down into the size of a regular house cat. Thalia bent down and pet her.

"Oh Snowy why?"

"She betrayed Ultimate" Snowy said we knew she could speak. We heard a conch horn to show that it was time for lunch so with Snowy in the Chaos cabin Thalia and I went to lunch.

OKAY I AM STARTING TO DO A DEDICATION FOR EVERY CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO THE FIRST RIGHT ANSWER OF THE NAME OF THE SONG.

okay I'm changing the song the old one was Russian Roulette by Rihanna now new song

'All those fairytales are full of shit one more fucking love song I'll be sick'

one more thing ENTER MY CONTEST FOR HAZEL NIGHTSHADE WEREWOLF


	12. Chapter 10

**Oh my gods guys been soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long soo here is an update after an extremly long writers block yeah you people deserve it.**

**~song I'm listening to American Idiot by Green Day~**

Thalia/Ultimatess

As I sat down into the Set table when "CAW CAW CAW" like a Falcon

"There you are Heru" Taylor said as Heru the Falcon landed on her shoulder as far as I knew it was a gift from Horus to her when she was eight and that she spent her whole life growing up at Camp Set.

"Hey Ultimatess" a childish voice said

"Hi June" I said as she sat down right next to me.

"So what do we do because I'm confussed like do we order or what?"

"They should explain sometime soon but I'm worried what if Ultimate and I get caught and our identities are blown before the war is over?"

"Belive me they wont I saw what Snowy did to Annabeth and that was intense so they will probably lay off you guys for a long time but Pharoh and Pharohess and the rest might not be so lucky."

"'Sup" I herd Cara say as she sat down waering a gold linen dress and a black cloak over it the campers wont be able to see her identity clearly but the people at camp set would be. As for Nico he wore a black tunic and cloak with little crossbones on them.

"Ugh" I herd Percy groan as he sat down on the other side of me.

"Heroes" Chiron said stomping his hoof on the pavilion "it has been a long day and for the people from Camp Set just wish for something that you want for both a drink and food." I got a Mango Shake for a drink well most of the people but Cara, Leo, Lou Ellen, and Nico all ordered things like Red Wine, Point Noir, White Wine, and Merlot.

"Wow. Getting drunk before Capture the Flag you guys are sooooo going to loose then" Piper said that got Cara's attention.

"Acctually when we joined Camp Set everyone here got a power to hold down every sip of alcohol incase we got a monster attack during a special occasion so then we won't be drunk." She explained with a Middle Eastern accent that she somehow picked up after the years in Egypt.

"Whatever" Piper said walking away from us like she is the best bitch in the world.

"Oh dear Nut to think we ever dated" I herd my lil bro mutter. After a little bit more of eating and stratigizing (thanks Malcome we have understood how to do that for years we don't need any more of it) the games were about to begain. Cara got her darts, dagger, and bow and arrow ready as we herd the rules then

Chiron yelled "BEGIAN!"And we all charged.

**so guys i won't be able to update again for a while because I'm going up to my grandmas again so yeah bye for a while.**

**~Song I'm listening to Oh Love by Green Day~**

**~CaraDaughterofNemesis**


End file.
